


I almost lost you

by FantasyWriter02



Series: Rick/Carl Drabbles [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyWriter02/pseuds/FantasyWriter02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't care Carl. I'm almost lost you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I almost lost you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xayylaax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xayylaax/gifts).



> #7 Drabble! :D Hope you like it Xayylaax!
> 
> Wow 3 works in 1 day, #Proud! :D
> 
> Will be doing more tomorrow during and after school, Keep em' coming.
> 
> Request here; http://archiveofourown.org/works/5222627/chapters/12042563

Rick, Daryl, Abraham, Glenn, Nicholas and Sasha all weren’t back from pulling the horde of Walkers away from Alexandria yet and Carl was beginning to feel extremely worried, Tara and himself were both out on a stroll through the town with Judith until they heard screaming and a whole lot of growls. 

“The hell is that?” Carl questions looking behind them to see the gate open with what looks like half of the bloody horde of walkers behind it and someone rushing in the gate.

Tara nods at Carl, grabbing Jude’s stroller and walking quickly towards their home whilst Carl runs towards the gate.

As he gets closer he can see that its Rick who has successfully made it through the gate with no stragglers following him. Carl goes to run up to him but gets a few looks from people so he stood his ground.

For the next 10 minutes Rick and the group that had gathered were talking about how the others haven’t gotten back and about what happened while they were on their mission.

Everyone could tell that Rick was exhausted and really hit by the tragic of ‘Losing’ Glenn, and not knowing what’s happened to the others, so they walked away back to their homes to give him some time.

“Dad?” Carl asks as no one else was in sight. Rick starts to walk over to him but before he could do anything he felt a hand on his neck and not even a split second later he felt lips press against his own.

Carl kisses back for not even 3 seconds before he pulls away.

“We’re outside dad.” He says looking around nervously.

“I don’t care Carl. I almost lost you.” The older grimes stated.

“You didn’t, I’m still here, Always. I love you.” Carl says as he gives him a hug.

“I love you too Carl, so much.” Rick announces, placing a hand on his lower back and guiding him ‘Home’.


End file.
